1. Field
Embodiments relate to a water soluble binder composition, a method of producing the same, and an electrode for a rechargeable battery employing the same. More particularly, embodiments relate to a water soluble binder composition, a method of producing the same, and an electrode for a rechargeable battery employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of light-weight, compact, high-performance portable electronic devices has led to a corresponding increase in the demand for a high capacity, long life rechargeable battery.
To satisfy this demand, active research has been conducted into methods for replacing existing active materials for a negative electrode, such as graphite-based material, with materials capable of achieving a high capacity, such as silicon, a silicon and silicon oxide composite, a silicon and graphite composite, tins, or alloys thereof.